Inner Ninja
by TNS and Twilight Author Girl
Summary: The Cullens take a break from their boring day to sing with each other. A CUTE LITTLE ONE SHOT.


Nobody's POV

The Cullen Family sat in their living room together. Esme and Carlisle cuddled together on the couch. Alice flipped through a fashion magazine. Jasper was thumb wresting Emmett. Rosalie sat, quietly listening to a show on the TV. Edward sat with his arm around Bella, as Bella braided Renesmee's hair. The radio was playing quietly. A tune came over the radio and Emmett rushed to the stereo, turning it up a lot.

"We all know this song!" He said excitedly. Alice put her magazine down, and Rosalie turned from the TV. Esme and Carlisle sat up. They had all sung this song a hundred times and all loved it. They even sung it together. Each had their own part to sing:

Em: **I read the rules before I broke 'em**  
>A: <strong>I broke the chains before they choked me out<strong>  
>Es: <strong>Now I pay close attention<strong>  
><strong>Really learn the code<strong>  
>Ed:<strong> I learned to read the map before I hit the road<strong>

J: **Hey yo, I know you never heard this before**  
><strong>But I'd rather lose a fight than miss the war<strong>  
>Em: <strong>And I ain't wishing competition or fishin' for it<strong>  
>R: <strong>I'm just living in the system, conditions are poor<strong>  
>Ed:<strong> I've been lost in the rhythm and misinformed<strong>  
>Em: <strong>Too many late nights hittin' the liquor store<strong>  
><strong>Too many bad decisions, half assed attempts<strong>  
>B: <strong>No sweat, no fear, no blood, no tears<strong>  
><strong>I go hard and I ain't makin' up no excuse<strong>  
>Es: <strong>I'm overdue, <strong>Em:** I don't do what I'm supposed to do**  
><strong>Cause you can think about it man, we're supposed to lose<strong>  
>R: <strong>It ain't all picture perfect, ocean views<strong>  
>Em: <strong>No, I was a first class rookie,<strong>  
><strong>Takin' out bullies in my all black hoodie<strong>  
>J: <strong>Man of mystery, you know the history<strong>  
><strong>Get it or forget it, cause poof, I'm outta here<strong>

Em: **I read the rules before I broke 'em**  
>A: <strong>I broke the chains before they choked me out<strong>  
>Es: <strong>And I pay close attention<strong>  
><strong>Really learn the code<strong>  
>Ed: <strong>I learned to read the map before I hit the road<strong>

Boys: **(But we say)**

Girls:** Nobody's gonna see me comin'**  
><strong>Nobody's gonna hear a sound<strong>  
><strong>No matter how hard they tryin'<strong>  
><strong>No stoppin' me since I've found<strong>  
>All: <strong>My inner ninja <strong>**_[4x]_**

Em: **Hey yo, I've been high and I've been real low**  
>Es + R: <strong>I've been beaten and broken but I healed though<strong>  
><strong>So many ups and downs, roughed up and clowned<strong>  
><strong>We all got problems, but we deal though<strong>  
>A: <strong>I'm tryin' to do better now, find my inner peace<strong>  
><strong>Learn my art form, and find my inner Chi<strong>  
>Es: <strong>When my backs on the wall, I don't freeze up<strong>  
><strong>Nah, I find my inner strength and I re-up<strong>  
>Em:<strong> Here we go, I know I've never been the smartest or wisest<strong>  
><strong>But I realize what it takes<strong>  
>Es: <strong>Never dwell in the dark cause the sun always rises<strong>  
><strong>But gotta make it to the next day<strong>  
><strong>It's a feeling that you get in your lungs when you run<strong>  
><strong>Like you're runnin' outta air and your breath won't come<strong>  
><strong>And you (uh) wheezin', gotta keep it movin'<strong>  
><strong>Find that extra (uhn) and push your way through it<strong>

B: **I've had bad habits but I dropped em, I dropped em**  
>Em+J: <strong>I've had opponents but I knocked them out<strong>  
>Em: <strong>I climbed the highest mountains<strong>  
>C: <strong>I swum the coldest seas<strong>  
>All: <strong>There ain't a thing I've faced that's been too much for me<strong>

Boys: **( but we say)**  
>Girls:<strong> Nobody's gonna see me comin'<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's gonna hear a sound<strong>  
><strong>No matter how hard they tryin'<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's gonna bring me down<strong>

**Nobody's gonna see me comin'**  
><strong>Nobody's gonna hear a sound<strong>  
><strong>No matter how hard they tryin'<strong>  
><strong>No stoppin' me since I've found<strong>  
>All: <strong>My inner ninja <strong>**_[4x]_**

B: **I've had bad habits but I dropped em, I dropped em**  
>Em+J: <strong>I've had opponents but I knocked them out<strong>  
>Em: <strong>I climbed the highest mountains<strong>  
>C: <strong>I swum the coldest seas<strong>  
>All: <strong>There ain't a thing I've faced that's been too much for me... my inner ninja! <strong>

All of them laughed as the song came to an end. It was moments like this that kept the family happy. And this they were happy for it.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you like this short little ONE SHOT. I felt that some of the lyrics from this song fit the Cullen's perfectly.<p> 


End file.
